Sleeper
Sleeper is the first episode of the third season of Littlest Pet Shop and the fifty-third episode overall. Overview Vinnie and Sunil are challenged by Russell to entertain Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt, a jovial raccoon and new day camper, who falls into a deep sleep confusing the pets. Meanwhile, Fisher Biskit tries to figure out what the secret is to Littlest Pet Shop's recent success. Plot "Hey, don't worry about us. We'll handle him just fine." -Vinnie Terrio At the Littlest Pet Shop, all the customers are packing in following a major success at the Pet Fashion Expo. While the sales are rising up at LPS, Largest Ever Pet Shop was deserted due to sale problems. Mr. Biskit, father of the Biskit twins, Brittany and Whittany, was in disbelief about the sales when the Biskits came in with a magazine of Très Blasé, with Blythe Baxter and the pets, Sunil, Vinnie, Russell, Penny, Minka, Zoe and Pepper in the front cover, citing that LPS became a hit from the Pet Fashion Expo. The Biskits decided to find out what secret was used that made the sales at LPS elevated. At the day camp back at LPS, Russell challeges Sunil and Vinnie if they can show a good time to the next pet that visits the Day Camp. At that very moment, Blythe arrives with a new camper named Otto Von Fuzzlebutt, a energetic racoon that loves to have fun. Sunil and Vinnie tried their best to please Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt, especially considering how sloppy he eats. Unfortunately, while he tries to tell Sunil and Vinnie on what kind of fun things he would love to do, he suddenly falls asleep. At that time, Sunil comes to consclusion that he and Vinnie broke Von Fizzlebutt and stated that they're being terrible of treating their guest. Seeing that it makes them lose their bet, Vinnie and Sunil decide to paint Von Fuzzlebutt's eyelids since Penny decides to check on Von Fuzzlebutt, with the boys painting his eyelids to make sure Fuzzlebutt look awake. Penny came by and shyly talked to Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt for a couple a seconds, while Sunil stated that the racoon is in need of an "excersise run". Seconds later, Penny stated: "That Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt is the most charming pet I ever met. Oh, and those eyes... Oh!" -Penny Ling Later on, Minka decides to make a painting of Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt. Both she and Russell are surprised Sunil and Vinnie got him to sit so still, considering what an energetic racoon he is. At LEPS, Mr. Biskits tells the Biskit twins to sneak in LPS in disguise as customers to see what makes LPS a success. At Dowtown city Park, the pets started to play around. During the song "Hangin' by a Thread", Sunil and Vinnie take part in a lot of activities with sleeping Mr. Von Fizzlebutt, such as catching a frisbee, covering Von Fuzzlebutt with an umbrella during the rain, because they can't let their cover be blown, and even go along with a date between Von Fuzzlebutt and Penny. At LPS, the Biskit twins, now in disguise, sneak in to find out how the store became a success. Meanwhile, Sunil and Vinnie untie their rope due to their legs being tired. However, as soon as they let go of Von Fuzzlebutt, he gets into trouble and they have to chase him. They end up capturing Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt on the bus. To that point, The Biskits built a water park, since the only info the Biskit twins got was about an "excellent water" at LPS. A customer shows up, and Mr. Biskit tells him that his water park is a "safe way to travel". However, it starts to collapse after Mr. Biskit overloads the water supply that was heavy enough to break the entire construction and flood all over the place. Mr. Biskit promised himslef that he'll rebulid eventually. Sunil and Vinnie, who were relaxing, start to panic when Blythe tells the pets that Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt's owner will arrive soon. Vinnie tries to throw water to Von Fuzzlebutt's face, but splashes Sunil instead as the latter throws himself in the way in order to prevent those painted eyes to gets washed off. At the same moment, Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt wakes up and states to the boys that he was in his "Mini-hibernation", much to the boys disbelief. When Russell asks him if he had a good time in the Littlest Pet Shop, Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt stays that he didn't, but he had a great time, although he isn't really sure what he did. In the end of the episode, Russell was going to give an apology to Sunil and Vinnie for not giving them the respect they deserved, but the boys stated that he doesn't have to. They were just glad the day was finally over. "Lying down never felt so good." -Vinnie Terrio "If this is wrong, I don't want to be right."- Sunil Nevla Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson and Fisher Biskit *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent *Peter New - Sunil Nevla, Otto Von Fuzzlebutt and Monban *Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr - Mrs. Twombly *Shannon Chan-Kent - Brittany and Whittany Biskit Continuity *Mrs. Twombly comments about Littlest Pet Shop's recent publicity, which was a consequence of Blythe's success at the International Pet Fashion Expo from The Expo Factor - Part 2. The Tres Blasé magazine with their cover photo also appears. *Fisher Biskit watches Littlest Pet Shop's TV commercial from Commercial Success. *Vinnie and Sunil address Russell as Un-Fun Russell, referring to his Fun Russell alter-ego from Russell Up Some Fun. *An Iguana Legal Firm ad bench featuring Bruce appears, just like the one from Sweet Pepper. Trivia *Vinnie and Sunil's plot is a parody of the film Weekend at Bernie's; *Penny Ling gets a love interest in this episode; *Sunil and Vinnie call Russell "unfun" in this episode, which is a reference to Fun Russell from Russell Up Some Fun. Quotes :Vinnie: Hey! Sunil and I take offense in that. :Sunil: Absolutely! It was a crass verbal affront to our mutual integrity! :Vinnie: Uh... What he said. :Whittany: Like, check the parade of losers. :Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt: I had a great time! Though I'm not really sure what I did... Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Songs Of The Episodes